Asahi Shiina/Image Gallery
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #fee6b3 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery}} Anime = |Episode 26 (Episode 1/DF)}} Ep 1 group preview.jpg |Episode 27 (Episode 2/DF)}} Free! 3rd season EP 02 still 01.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 03.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 07.jpg |Episode 28 (Episode 3/DF)}} Shimogami.jpg Ep 3 group pv.jpg |Episode 29 (Episode 4/DF)}} Ep 4 group pv.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP04 still 02.jpg Free!3rd Season EP04 still 07.jpg |Episode 32 (Episode 7/DF)}} Haru & Asahii in EP07 still 07.jpg Asahii in EP07 still 09.jpg |Episode 33 (Episode 8/DF)}} Asahi in EP08 still 03.jpg Asahi & Haru in EP08 still 06.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP08 endcard.jpg|Episode 33 End Card |Episode 34 (Episode 9/DF)}} 09 still 06.jpg |Episode 36 (Episode 11/DF)}} Rei in EP11 still 04.jpg Asahi in EP11 still 05.jpg |Episode 37 (Episode 12/DF)}} Hiyori,Asahi & Kinjou in EP12 still 05.jpg |-| OVAs = |Buildup of Early Spring!}} Free! DTTF 0 48.png |-| Movies = |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Endshot3 - starting days.jpg|End Card Jr high team and friends.png High speed screenshot 1.jpg Highspeed7.jpg Movie gif.gif Movie-highspeed-free-starting-days-special-event-public-announcement-cm.png Jr high team.jpg Okay good.jpg|End Card High speed foursome.jpg |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} World roadshow - Asahi.png World roadshow - Asahi, Ikuya, Haru and Makoto.png Now showing - asahi.png |-| Novel = HS2 cover.jpg|High☆Speed! - the Novel - Vol 2 cover |-| Official Art = |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Mainvisualfree.jpg|Main Visual High speed comparative.jpg Asahi sketches.jpg|Character Design Sheet High speed seiyuu event.jpg|Special Event Poster Iwatobi Junior High School Swim Club's Activity Log Cover.jpeg|Drama CD Cover High speed creators book.jpg|High☆Speed！CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Cover IDK know if this is a magazine thing.jpg|Official Fanbook Back Cover High Speed.jpg|Official Fanbook Poster High-speed-free-starting-days-476665.1.jpg|DVD Cover Asahi birthday 2017.png|Birthday☆Surprise! 2016 High speed yffahs.jpg|Yell for ‘Free!’ and ‘High Speed!' Hs ticket art.png|Ticket Campaign Art Ticket preorder asahi.png|Ticket Preorder Art Hs special art asahi.png|Special Art Hs rough sketch asahi.png|Asahi Sketch Special Party Asahi.jpg|Free! Cafe For the wiki.png High Speed - official art - fireworks.jpg 1497f715fae94a0a44198ab139433b461ce8ad5b 00.jpg High speed ensemble.jpg Starting days promo image.jpg Starting days quartet.jpg High Speed magazine scan 1.jpg High speed promo 1.jpg High speed chilly day.jpg High speed team on steps.jpg Pash magazine poster.jpg|Pash magazine poster High speed vertical poster.jpg Hs promo image.jpg Official art.jpg Starting days celebraton.jpg|Starting Days poster 2016 Life-size theater stand-ups.jpg|Life-sized theater promo pieces Starting days icon boxes.jpg|Starting Days icon boxes AsahiShiina.png|SNS Icon Present |Free!-Timeless Medley- trilogy (the Bond, the Promise, Take Your Marks)}} Free-timeless-medley.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Promo Poster Anime 20170825 free kizuna.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond Poster Take Your Marks Poster.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Poster US Theater Poster for TYM.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- English Release Poster Asahi.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Asahi Promo Image Precious bd asahi.jpg|Precious Birthday series - Asahi Splash Water - Ikuya and Asahi.png|Splash Water duo easel image Splash Water easel images.jpg|Splash Water easel image collection Splash Water easel collection promo.jpg|Splash Water easel collection promo piece Deep Spirit image ensemble.jpg|Deep Spirit promotional piece MS quartet promo image.png|Deep Spirit - Middle School quartet deep spirit card - asahi.jpg|Deep Spirit card - Asahi |Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Free! Dive to the Future.JPG|Promo Poster Dive to the future poster.jpg|Promo Poster Asahi s3 icon.jpg|SNS Icon Blue Destination Album Cover.jpg|Blue Destination Cover Seven to High.jpg|First Character CD Cover Close Up Memories Album Cover.jpg|Second Character CD Cover DttF fan book poster.png|Fan Book poster hopeful bd - asahi.png|Hopeful Birthday series |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} Road to the world poster.jpg|Announcement Poster RttW Good Luck Blue bonus.png|Ticket Bonus Series "Good Luck Blue" Updated Road to the World poster.jpg|Promo poster - anniversary edition Road to the World group image.jpg|Lawson Collab Visual Lawson rtw solo files.png|Lawson Collab Solo Clear Files Lawson rtw tapestries.jpg|Lawson Collab Solo Tapestries Lawson rtw group files.png|Lawson Collab Group Files Lawson rtw scroll.png|Lawson Collab Group Tapestry Rtw ticket card pv.png|Ticket Bonus Character Cards Rtw iwami collab sticker pv.png|Iwami Town Collab Stickers RtW ticket bonus photo group.jpg|Ticket Bonus Photo Card Yume duo 3.jpg|Product promo - Asahi and Ikuya Rtw limited edition character coasters 2.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - Set 2 Rtw ltd ed coasters 2.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - close ups Midnight dream files.png|Ticket Bonus File Series "Midnight Dream" Midnight asahi.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Asahi Rttw station poster.png|Mass transit ad Rtw wide poster.png|Making the Dream Come True poster Rtw clear file 1.png|Making the Dream Come True clear file |-| Magazine Scans = Middle school official art.jpg Hs mag scan 25.jpg Hs mag scan 1.png Hs mag scan 2.png Hs mag scan 3.png Hs mag scan 4.png Hs mag scan 5.png Hs mag scan 7.png Hs pash poster.jpg Hs mag scan 6.jpg Hs mag scan 7.jpg Promo poster 2 starting days.jpg Hs mag scan 8.jpg Hs mag scan 9.jpg Hs mag scan 10.jpg Hs mag scan 13.jpg Hs mag scan 14.jpg Hs mag scan 15.jpg Hs mag scan 16.jpg Hs mag scan 17.jpg Hs mag scan 19.jpg Hs mag scan 20.jpg Hs mag scan 21.jpg Hs mag scan 22.jpg Hs mag scan 26.jpg Hs mag scan 24.png Hs mag scan 29.png Hs mag scan 23.png Hs mag scan 8.png Hs mag scan 10.png Wow no such thing!!!.jpg Promo poster 3 - starting days.jpg Magazine cover - starting days.jpg|Spoon 2di cover vol. 39 Magazine scan 2 - starting days.jpg|Animedia cover - Sept 2015 Pash 2015 oct.jpg|Pash! cover - Oct 2015 Pash 2016 feb.jpg|Pash! cover - Feb 2016 Animedia 2018 oct.jpg|Animedia cover - Oct 2018 Category:Asahi Shiina Category:Image Gallery